


Champions

by Nevermoree, thisnewjoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/pseuds/thisnewjoe
Summary: This was written as part ofSterek Reverse Bang 2018, and was created based on an artwork prompt byNevermoree.Stiles just wants to pine over Derek in peace, but his friends are well-meaning and driving him crazy. One bet is all it takes to turn things over and give Stiles what he needs to get over the fear and finally meet Derek face-to-face.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts).



"So, when are you going to introduce yourself to him?" Scott prods at Stiles, while Isaac strides alongside them. Their cloaks billow in the blustery fall wind. Hogwarts is north of everything, and the first wisps of winter come earlier than back home.

"Any day now. You know how it is." Stiles says this with mock confidence. "I've got just the plan!" It might have come out with certainty, but since he had tripped over nothing at just that moment, he'd yelped it out. He turns and glares at the ground for a moment, then notices Jackson and Lydia behind them. "Crap," he mutters, and half-wonders if either of them sent a hex at his feet.

They were friends, but of the group walking here, only Jackson and Stiles are housemates, and the well-dressed man generally didn't go for such small-time mischief. Lydia was by his side, taking a break from studying with her Ravenclaw housemates, and smiling at Stiles like she should have expected this. That leaves Stiles to conclude he stumbled because Scott has terrible timing, and once again brings-up embarrassing things when one or the other of the Jackson and Lydia pair are in earshot.

Scott completely ignores his friend's distress and calculating assessment of the situation. He declares, rather more loudly than necessary, "No. I really don't." 

Stiles growls at him. The other boy's mop of hair is covering his eyebrows, and if Stiles could see them, he would describe them as "unimpressed."   
"You really should, Stiles. I think your chances are good that he'll accept." Isaac drops-in, also more loudly than necessary.

Stiles should get quieter friends.

"Yeah, Stiles, when are you going to finally commit to asking him out?" Jackson taunts. It's as much a sneer as Jackson always gives, but there's a touch of something not quite mocking about it. It throws Stiles off to hear Jackson taking a moment's interest in something going on in his life.

"Why are all of you involved in this?" Stiles asks. He speaks it flatly and rhetorically.

"You could be happy, bro," Scott says. He says it like it's just a conversation about what class to take or what club to join. Isaac actually looks like he understands Stiles is uncomfortable talking about this, but he does nothing to discourage Scott.

Lydia joins the conversation with a threat. Or a bet. It's a bit hard to tell with her, sometimes.

"You're not going to ask him until it's too late, Stiles. I can already tell." She taunts him, giving up on him before he's ready to admit he might be too nervous to ask Derek anyway. When he glances back, he catches Jackson eyeing him, giving a very unsubtle challenge to contradict her.

"I'll do it at the next trip to Hogsmeade." Stiles declares. He actually believes for a moment that he'll follow-through, but then he hears the sighs of his friends. They can sound very put-upon when they want to. "Fine, I'll ask him after we get back."

"Stiles." Jackson says it like an order to attention. Stiles reflexively stands a little taller, more alert. "You're going to ask him out by the next Hogsmeade trip. You'll do it out of honor for your house. A Slytherin is never uncertain in matters of love, and if you don't do this, we'll have Lydia come up with some appropriate consequence for you."

"I'm also a Slytherin, and this is a matter of love, and I'm not really sure he's even into guys, so I'm uncertain and your point is invalid. And Lydia's not in our house so it's unenforceable." Of course it was enforceable. It was all a weak comeback. They caught him off-guard, and everyone knew it.

"How do you know you love him if you haven't asked him out?" Scott means well, but he doesn't have the good sense to stop asking questions that are going to leave Stiles squirming inside for the next few hours. The taller boy is rather habitual in his worrying, and it'll be hard to focus on arithmancy if he's distracted by the scruffy, muscular form and motion of one Derek Hale.

From the front of their cluster, Stiles hadn't noticed Allison Argent approaching from the side. When greetings of, "Hi, Allison!" fill the air around him, he whips his head around to look at her and she—generously—pretends as though she didn't just hear him confessing his love for her housemate.

Stiles turns forward again and hunches his head down. He can't hide well, but he's going to pretend he can. Blissfully, everyone else begins talking about other things, and he tries to ignore the sudden realization that this was the first time he'd ever said he loves someone, _in that way,_ and that he said it about Derek Hale.


	2. Hogsmeade

"You know that Jackson's going to have me come up with something truly terrible, Stiles. You should just talk to Derek now."

"I should not! I should never do that, Lydia. Derek is amazing, and he's a beater for the Gryffindor team, and it's going to be hard enough staying focused on the game with Mister Scruffygruff flying around and swinging his bat at all the beating balls.

A few heads turn his direction from a nearby table. He knew they overheard when they put their heads closer together and whispered at each other while pretending not to glance at him.

Stiles rubs his face. This whole situation is getting out-of-hand. The last thing he needs is for Derek to find out about this. He's got to nip it in the bud. He'll just… switch schools, or something. Maybe he can get a muggle job. He can use magic on his own now that he's of age. He could be an amazing, umm…. Well, he doesn't know, because he intends to be an auror, but maybe being a muggle wouldn't be so bad.

Unfortunately for his elaborate escape fantasies, he also knows that he loves the Hogwarts experience, and being around people in-the-know. Not hiding magical talent is a major annoyance. Fortunately, his mother was a witch and his father is a muggle who didn't mind when the first Hogwarts letter arrived several years ago, so Stiles has got to make things work here.

"I spoke with Allison." Oh, no. No she didn't. "Yes, and stop looking at me like that." She leans a bit closer. "Allison tells me that she's caught Derek sneaking glances at a certain Slytherin seeker, and she's thinking of mentioning to him your mutual interest."

"She had better not!"

"She might, if you don't ask him today. And if you don't ask him today, I will have a suitable consequence in mind for you that will, I am very certain, make you not asking him out today a very, very uncomfortable circumstance."

"You said 'very' a whole lot."

"Very. Very uncomfortable." She holds his gaze for a moment. "Circumstance."

Eep! He's not sure if he says it aloud or not, but he gulps his butterbeer and gallops around the tables and out the front door, trying to figure out where Derek might be.

Jackson is on the street and talking with a couple friends when he catches Stiles exiting Madame Rosmerta's. He points at a building across the intersection. It's one of the other pubs. Stiles is absolutely clear what he means, especially when Jackson can fill the simple act of pointing with so much threatening energy Stiles is almost certain his fingers are going to shoot sparks.

If he goes into there and sees Derek, he's going to have to ask him out. Derek is probably surrounded by his friends, and it'll be him approaching a bunch of Gryffindors, and he doesn't know how to get Derek off to the side to ask him. Can he pretend he's injured? No, that's just… not going to work. Could he ask Derek for help with some homework? No, super lame.

After some more dead-end plotting and scheming, Stiles sighs and waves a hand at Jackson. He tromps across the street while the blue-eyed man monitors his approach. He hears the bell tinkle at Rosmerta's and hears Lydia join the group gathered there.

"Good luck, Stiles. You can do this!" She says. It's actually somewhat more encouraging than Jackson's demanding finger-pointing. He takes a deep breath, and opens the door to the other pub.


	3. Fallout

Of all the ways the day at Hogsmeade could have turned-out, he didn't expect to be in the Great Hall after dinner mingling with their pack of friends, awaiting the much-feared _consequences_ Lydia had mentioned.

Boyd and Erica arrive from their tables and join the group. "Sorry, Stiles, I missed it earlier. What is your excuse for not asking him out?" Whatever Stiles was about to reply with was silenced in a moment with the look of tolerant sass coming from Boyd's expression.

That man can really communicate loudly without a word. It's like every moment is, "I expected more of you," and, "You're going to get what you deserve," and, "If you'd just asked him out I wouldn't have to keep listening to Erica complain about it, so now you're gonna pay and that's just fine by me." As the target of all these impressions, which were quite forceful even by Jackson's standards, he began to suspect Boyd was secretly a legilimens.

He squints at Boyd for a moment, thinking hard. "Do you really think it'll get any better once Derek and I actually go on a date?" Stiles isn't sure if Boyd's slow eyeroll and turn in his seat away from the discussion is an indication that he did hear him or that he didn't.

"Stiles, I have crafted exactly the punishment to suit your crime."

"It better not involve my face. It's the only decent asset I've got."

"It's not your only asset, but your face will be fine."

Before Lydia spoke, she encircled the group with a muffliato charm and speaks her peace.

After going red-faced in shame, and then more red-faced in anger, Stiles tries to talk her out of it. Even with the noise of the rest of the Great Hall perfectly silenced within the spell's bubble, and no few curious onlookers watching as Lydia spoke to the group, describing something that left Stiles horrified and upset, and which left looks of surprise, approval, and eventually raucous laughter on the rest of their group.

Whatever the people inside the bubble were talking about, everyone who happened to be watching from outside knew that Stiles was in for it now.

It was his own fault, really. He'd formally accepted Jackson's bet the evening of the challenge, when Jackson mentioned a bet that Stiles was trying to weasel out of to the rest of the House. They didn't mention the specific details, but Jackson explained that—for the honor of himself and the Slytherin House—Stiles absolutely had to follow-through on the bet. The rest of the house knew nothing of the contents of the bet, but they watched as Stiles finally accepted Jackson's request for a magical binding that required the deed to be done, or for Stiles to submit to Lydia's punishment.

When Stiles had opened the door and found Derek Hale sitting with his friends, listening to them, Stiles actually took two steps toward the table before he caught Derek's eye. He promptly sat-down at a table with two confused Hufflepuffs and teacher. Having made his situation even more awkward, he dashed for the exit and ran back to Hogwarts, ignoring Jackson and Lydia's calls for him. He refused to talk about it with Scott for three days, and finally confessed on a walk between classes. By dinnertime, everyone in the pack had heard the tale.

Thanks, Scott.


	4. Consequences

The banter around the quidditch pitch was the usual friendly prodding. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sat clustered together in the stands, as excited as ever for a good game. The Slytherins were decked in green and the Gryffindors danced in their reds.

The teams were welcomed and introduced by the Head of House for the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

The Gryffindor team was introduced first. The three chasers and the keeper were introduced with the usual energetic clapping by the Griffindors and a smattering of polite clapping from the other houses. As soon as Derek's name was mentioned as one of the Beaters, the Slytherin's zealous encouragement startled him for a moment. Both teams looked at the stands, then at each other, wondering what the excitement was all about.

Stiles tried desperately to hide his blush and not make eye contact with anyone, anywhere, within view. He didn't notice Derek glance his way twice, a full glance more than any other player got.

When the Slytherins were announced, the applause shifted so their chasers and keeper and beaters were all announced happily by their own house, and politely by the rest. When Stiles was announced as the Seeker, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors both unleashed a flurry of claps and shouts as his name echoed off the hills. One lone wolf patronus launched from the stands and pranced around the teams.

Good ol' Scotty, coming through with the best stuff. It almost brought a tear to Stiles' eye. This time, Stiles noticed Derek glancing at him, and Derek held the gaze. With a slight tilt, he seemed to be asking a question. Stiles had no idea what that question was, so he shrugged in place of saying anything.

Over the next several minutes, and breaking past the 40-minute mark, the teams had done well. The scores were kept low due to the balance of players on both teams, and the crowd ate-up each score as if it were the winning score of the game. Stiles and Kolat chased the snitch around the stadium. Kolat was larger than Stiles, and lacked the deftness in turns that Stiles could maneuver. Kolat had both mass and focus that Stiles lacked, meaning he could nudge Stiles out of the way each time they got close to the Golden Snitch, and that Kolat didn't have the overcorrection problem that Stiles had.

Stiles had been drilled by his team for months on making precise motions. He'd gotten better, but the other team's seeker fairly often outdid him on a straight run. 

They'd exchanged cat-and-mouse rounds with each other, faking the other out and periodically making a genuine rush for the snitch, all the while dodging the storm of bludgers and quaffle flying around them.

The crowd cheered, chanting the names of various players. Stiles was certain for a minute that he'd heard the Slytherin team shouting for both Stiles _and_ Derek, and that distraction nearly cost him an opportunity to run the snitch around the field three-quarters of the way, up a vertical rise for several yards, and then diagonally toward the Slytherin goalposts, with their hoops high in the air.

Derek was making a run for the leftmost ring, and had just unleashed it as Stiles did a hairpin turn and followed the snitch back exactly along the line of Derek's travel.

And then everything froze.

Stiles was upside-down, snitch in-hand, just inches to the side of Derek's face.

Derek was upright, looking stunned at the nearness of the diligent, red-faced Slytherin seeker hovering in the air just a slight twist from his face.

Stiles panted. Derek smiled. Stiles couldn't help himself, and reflected a grin to the handsome man hovering upright next to him. The snitch and quaffle had been forgotten in the moment it took for them to really look at each other, up-close, for the first time. 

They'd both been wanting to be closer to each other, much like this, for months, and neither had found the courage to go for it. It was now, in front of the entire school, that they decided their fears and concerns just didn't matter anymore.

The kiss was soft and wonderful. Nothing is quite like a first kiss, when a person's lips are being tasted for the first time. Where the pressures and excitement of the situation draw everything in two people's attention down to the one place on their bodies where they're touching.

The snitch flapped slowly in Stile's outstretched hands. The quaffle passed through the ring as the players watched the two of them, anticipating what might come next.

And what came next was Stiles' green cape flopping earthward and revealing a bright full moon to the whole of the wizarding world.

The spell had been cast, and when the _arresto momentum_ was finally released some seconds later, Stiles upended himself, and pulled the cloak around himself. He had been trying very hard not to pass-out from the rush of blood to his face, and to not die of embarrassment from the accidental exhibitionism. The house victory for Slytherin was announced as the crowd broke from their stunned haze and everyone cheered the new couple on their enchanting, if entirely atypical, first kiss.

Stiles received a week of detentions for, as the teachers had declared it, being "entirely out of uniform". Stiles' protestations about being only half out of uniform won him no points, and a bit of laughter from the staff. They told him they had to hold him and Jackson accountable for the incident, but that he will have plenty of time with Derek when they're done.

He decided that the consequences were worth it, after all, since Derek's gentle scruffiness and playful growls sent him back to his house each evening with a wide smile on his face. Eventually, the Slytherins stopped howling and clapping when he came back to the house common room, but Jackson was the last to give-up that particular greeting.


End file.
